Keratin sulfate-peptide will be prepared from bovine nasal cartilage by means of enzymatic digestion, ethanol fractionation, and purification by ion-exchange chromatography. Glycopeptides enriched in the linkage region components will be derived from this material by acid hydrolysis and fractionation by gel chromatography. These glycopeptides will be subjected to beta-elimination in alkaline borohydride to produce reduced linkage region oligosaccharides. The linkage region fragments will be purified and their structures determined by classical techniques of carbohydrate chemistry. This information will be used to deduce the structure of the linkage region of keratin sulfate.